


Sweetest Sin

by Kitty September (KittyAug)



Series: Kitty's SPN Femslash Bingo [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom Jo, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, SPN Femslash Network, Sub Meg, alternative universe, soft dom, spnfemslashbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/Kitty%20September
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bondage: Jo/Meg PWP.</p><p>
  <i>Jo’s fingers slide up Meg's bare neck and into her hair, just a little, just a slight scratch, a slight tug forcing Meg to focus on her. Achingly beautiful brown eyes and golden hair, watching Meg so close it burns.</i>
</p><p><b>Bondage</b> square on my <a href="http://spnfemslashbingo.tumblr.com/">SPN Femslash Bingo</a> card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetest Sin

Jo is good at tying knots. And not in that handy slip loop, kinky ex, went to a fetish workshop kind of way. It’s something Meg always means to ask about but never quite gets around to. Now really isn’t the time for that kind of question though.

Meg licks her lips and looks up at her lover as Jo finishes tying the final knot around her wrist. Meg’s breath catches as Jo runs her fingernails lightly along the exposed skin of her naked and extended arm. She can move, each ankle has almost two feet of give before it’s tied to the end of their king sized bed, but her arms are outstretched, spread and laid out before Jo like a trophy. The thought makes her shiver, makes her blood run just a little hotter. Then Jo smiles at her and Meg wants to melt. She’s pretty sure she makes a sound already, a whimpered moan just from having Jo this close to her bound and naked flesh.

Jo’s fingers slide up her bare neck and into her hair, just a little, just a slight scratch, a slight tug forcing Meg to focus on her. Achingly beautiful brown eyes and golden hair, watching Meg so close it burns.

“You gonna be good for me, Masters?” Jo asks in a voice like sugared sin.

“Yes,” Meg whispers, more breathless than she should be from anticipation alone but lost a little in wonder just the same.

“Good,” Jo purrs it this time and sinks in close, close enough that Meg can feel her body heat, feel the air where her breast swing free so close, but just out of reach of Meg’s tied hands. Meg’s breath hitches when Jo climbs on top of her. Teasingly close, and her skin burns where Jo’s thighs touch her own. Jo leans in so close that they almost touch, skin less than an inch from skin, body hot and achingly beautiful. Meg whimpers, can’t help it. Too much too close and not close enough.

“You alright baby,” Jo whispers breath warm on Meg’s neck and skin still so damn close.

Meg rolls her eyes, she’s not far enough into this to put up with coddling just yet. And Jo laughs, light and free and it makes Meg ache for her, stomach clenching with affection this time instead of blatant desire and that’s worse. Then Jo’s kissing her and god that’s good.

Jo always tastes like strawberry, strawberry chapstick, strawberry body lotion, and skin, soft, warm, spit slick skin. Jo’s tongue is small and sure and warm and their lips move in familiar unison. Meg can’t help bucking up, trying to roll their bodies together. And that’s makes Jo break the kiss but it’s alright, she’s got Meg’s saliva glistening on her now and Meg smiles. Then Jo reaches over and pulls out the blindfold with a wicked smile. Meg nods and Jo leans in close, lets her breasts brush Meg’s as she ties the dark satin blindfold into place.

And maybe Meg can’t see her anymore but she can feels her. She can feel where Jo straddles her, feel the slight tickle of blond curls pressed hovering just above her stomach, feels the heat of Jo’s body. Then she feels the light scratch of Jo’s nails as she runs hands all over Meg, over her sides and down her legs, and if she was untied she would probably jump her at this point. But the bindings force her to relax and enjoy it, forces her to let the erotic heat pool in her stomach and flare at Jo’s touch.

Oh christ, that’s Jos tongue. Just as warm and sure on Meg’s breast and nipple as it was on her lips, Meg gasps and she feels Jo smile, then she feels the very edge of teeth and she cries out. The hot sharp sting of too good, she’ starting to throb with needing more but Jo still takes it slow. That’s Jo’s hair, soft and, yes, strawberry scented as it brushes across Meg’s chest, she can feels skin catch on skin as Jo shimmies down. She presses their bodies together as she strokes Meg. Treats her like a prize or a cat. Petting and touching and every touch is too much.

Meg is breathing hard now, gasping on air trying to keep herself alive as Jo tortures her with soft warm pleasure, brings her almost to the edge and pulls back. Every damn time.

“Jo-” Meg starts to say but Jo surges up, flows over her like a tidal wave and captures her lips. This kiss isn’t soft, this one is animal raw. Pure need and blissful wanting heat. Tongue and teeth and body rolling good.

Meg is still surprised when she feels Jo’s hand finally, finally, reach to the hot wet place between her legs. Jo kisses her hard but her hand is still too gentle. Fingers just brushing the desire slick edges of Meg’s cunt. Meg whimpers again into this hell hot kiss, and Jo gives in and gives her just a little more. Jo’s neatly manicured finger slips over Meg’s clit, and after the slow achy hot tease it burns so sweet that Meg could sob. If there weren’t teeth on her lip and if Jo didn’t roll against her just right at the same time.

Jo presses down at the same time as her finger curls over Meg’s sweetest spot. And Meg can feel it, the Jo. Hot and wet with desire, having Meg at her erotic mercy getting her dripping wet and she slides over Meg’s skin. Uses Meg’s body to get herself off as she gets Meg closer and closer still. It’s that knowledge that makes Meg’s toes curl and whole body tingle.

Jo breaks the kiss and the air is too cold on Meg’s lips. Jo kisses her way down, still pressed in body close now. Meg can feel every inch of her, can feel her move and can imagine what a debauched sight she is despite the blackness that enfolds her. Her blond hair spilling free and tangled, her lips red and warm, her dark eyes bright with glorious intent. The thought is deadly hot. Then Jo bites her side and Meg gasps at the red hot pain and pleasure that spikes through her. She feels and almost hears the way Jo smiles. Jo’s breathing hard too now, with their bodies this close, this sweetly entwined. Meg pushes her leg up, firm and determined despite the ropes, determined to feel Jo against her, to feel that hot wet tangle of desire and make it good.

Jo chuckles and rubs a warm circle into Meg’s side. Then the other hand finds Meg’s cunt again and Meg moans into it. She teases at the edges of giving it to her. Fingers flitting across Meg’s labia, just a soft circle of her clit then down again at the moist needing edges of her. Jo kisses her thigh, dozens of little wet kisses, so close to giving her what she really wants.

When Jo finally slides one delicate finger into her Meg cries out and arches up into it, tries to push down and claim more of her, more touch and friction and sweet heat. That just makes Jo pull away and bite her hip though, Meg could sob with it. But Jo doesn’t make her wait long. Because then , sudden as you please, Jo moves against her, rolling with her. And there are two fingers inside her, stretching at the edges of that needy tension, giving in to the way her body begs for more. And a tongue, smooth and sure and insistent against her clit. And that’s what it takes, that certain, insistent, inexorable pressure. I coils through her, hot bliss and shivering need. Her g-spot burns and like Jo can feel it her fingers start to move inside Meg’s body. She massages that blissful burn into an inferno. Press and lick and oh hell yes.

Meg pulls against the ropes at her wrist, they cut in but right now her body is on fire and everything feels good. Just when Meg thinks it’s too much, thinks she might break and crumble for the building pressure inside her, she does. She shatters over it, she shatters on Jo’s hands and tongue and love. The blissful wave breaks through her and she comes apart. A wall of pleasure, like a levee breaking. The darkness in her mind is taken over by the fireworks of her body and Jo rides and pushes her through it, keeps going, keeps drawing out every last shuddered gasp of her orgasm until she finally lets Meg fall back panting.

Meg can smell the musky edge of her own pleasure in the air, twined with strawberry and Jo.

Then Jo bites her hip, captures her attention back into the moment. Jo rolls against her again, an undulating, almost erratic rhythm, claiming pleasure from Meg’s bound body. Meg moans when she feels how wet Jo is, how much she wants her back. Every inch of Meg’s skin is sensitive and it ripples through her, little mirror shocks. And Jo moans too, the first time her composure has truly broken. Jo’s thighs wrapped around Meg’s and her vulva pressed in hot and wet. Rubbing and rolling over the burning flesh of one of Meg’s legs. Just using her wrung out flesh to get off. Meg almost wishes she could see it. See the way Jo’s head would fall back, hair spilling down her back as she gets close and closer still.

Meg loves the way Jo can get off like this. Rub and roll and touch. She feels it a moment before it hit, feels Jo coming before it happens, feels Jo’s muscles tense, and legs tighten on Meg’s body. Jo falls forward gasping, all pretense of rhythm lost in press and press, and take. Jo’s hand clamps hard on one of Meg’s shoulders, still damp with Meg’s pleasures. Jo’s sweat damp hair trails over Meg’s breasts and then they’re lip to lip. Not quite a kiss, more a shared gasping breath, like Jo can give her part of what she feels, just breathe it into her. Or maybe breathe it out of her.

This, right here, is Meg's very sweetest sin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lots more spn femslash goodness to come. Follow the [series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/328546) if you want to see what else I come up with - I have a very challenging card and this is going to be a wild ride!
> 
> I have a tumblr - <http://kittyaugust.tumblr.com/>.
> 
> Femslash is a much smaller community than the rest of the fandom, so please remember **comments and kudos** are what keeps our fandoms running. I would really love it if you let me know what you think -- it will _really_ help me keep motivated through through 25 squares.
> 
> <3


End file.
